yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere-chan
Yandere-chan is the main protagonist and the playable character of Yandere Simulator. At the beginning of the outdated intro to the game, she has a dream about Senpai. That morning, she runs into him as she is running late for school - and becomes obsessed with him. Nothing and no one will stop her from having him. She then sees him being scolded by his childhood friend, a tsundere named Osana Najimi, and plans to get rid of her. (This cutscene is no longer in the present game, however, in the August 15th 2015 build, there is a visionary scene.) Every week, a new rival appears - one that the player must find and deal with before the week is up, or else they will confess their love to Senpai and Yandere-chan will be heartbroken and lose him forever. Appearance Yandere-chan has fair skin, black hair and grey-black eyes. In the default female uniform, she's seen wearing a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes. There used to be an Easter Egg where if she ran behind the tree on the side of the school she would be wearing a red and black version of the default uniform. This, however, was removed, after being reported countless times as a "bug". There are several other Easter Eggs that alter her appearance, those being Punished Mode, Slender Mode, Bancho Mode, Hateful Mode, Titan Mode, Galo Mode, DK Mode and 47 Mode. The Easter Eggs that don't alter her appearance are Spooky Mode, Naked Mode and Bad Romance. You can also change her appearance by altering the streaming assets folder. You can give her different hairstyles by pressing the 'H' key. You can give her eyewear accessories using the 'P' key. You can also give her random miscellaneous accessories using the 'O' key. '<' and '>' keys decrease/increase her breast size. In the final game, Yandere-Chan's hair will not be customizable during gameplay. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635292104361545728 Personality Yandere-chan is, as her name suggests, a yandere, one who will go to any lengths, even murder, for her love. She is a sociopath. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635291233544372226 In an early version of the intro cutscenes, Yandere-chan was not inherently a yandere - she was coaxed into it by Info-chan, and was apprehensive of the idea of killing another person. YandereDev has stated that Yandere-chan is a person who has never taken a life or harmed another person before meeting Senpai. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635291388351918080 Yandere-chan's "hobby" is trying to convince everyone around her that she's a normal girl. She buys manga, plays video games, and rides a bike to project the image of a normal girl. However, she does not enjoy any of it. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634541998255546368 She has no true friends but she "pretends" to be friends with someone to get close to them. Yandere-chan's only ally is Info-chan https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634758980380831744 In the new intro, it is revealed that Yandere-Chan was very emotionless, apathetic, and spoke with a deadpan expression since as far back as she could remember https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635322269514862593 before meeting Senpai for the first time. Background Yandere-chan, has some history with yanderes. In the aforementioned early version of the intro cutscene, Info-chan mentions this twice, saying "So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test a theory..." after Yandere-chan rushes to school after running into Senpai, and "I'm sure you could. It's in your blood, after all." after Info-chan asks Yandere-chan to murder a fellow student. When her parents were in high-school together, her father was Yandere-Mom's senpai. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631699285927575552 Yandere-chan's mom was a yandere girl in school, and killed a girl. YandereDev explains this in his Yandere Simulator blogpost "Halloween and DLC". https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2014/10/31/dlc-discussion/ Yandere-chan doesn't have a negative relationship with either parent. She simply feels indifferent towards them.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634822155851534336 She believes that her mother is a kind, pure, warm, gentle innocent lady. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635140140877266945 Yandere-chan's mom knows about her daughter's non-existing emotions. Her father has suspicions about Yandere-chan, but does not know her true nature. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634950645242396672 Trivia *Currently there are eleven different Easter Egg modes for Yandere-Chan. *Yandere-chan's birthday is April 1st.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/625796063144710144 *While this game takes place, Yandere-chan's parents are out of the country.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/624981316853850112 *Yandere-chan wears blue pajamas to bed, as seen in the outdated intro. *Her parents are out of town for 10 weeks.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621143959121735680 *You can buy Yandere-Chan's 3D model on the Unity Asset store, and her model is named Aoi Kiryu. *Yandere-chan has 3 possible names YandereDev is considering: Ayano, Ayane and Ayana.https://twitter.com/yanderedev/status/613436681937522689 *Yandere-chan can't join the Student Council.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632366731873292288 *If Yandere-chan ever made a contract with Kyubey (an anime character), she would wish that nothing would ever endanger the relationship between her and Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632462082726727680 *If Yandere-Chan were to have a surname, it would be pronounced like the Japanese word for "killer", but spelled the same way as the Japanese word for "lover".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632814672840822785 **This would mean that her surname would be spelled as "Koibito" but pronounced as "Kira". *After meeting Senpai and finding something to protect, she might play Hitman as a "virtual training tool". https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635139616870236160 *Yandere-chan has no siblings. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636236584342327296 Quotes Gallery Expelled 2.PNG YanderechanReference.png|A reference of Yandere-cha, shown on Twitter Pinned down by the teacher.PNG Expelled.PNG 8_yandereeyes.png Yandere React.jpg Yandere EG.jpg Yandereblooduniform.png Yandereblood.png YandereLaughWeak.png YandereLaughMedium.png YandereLaughStrong.png Yandere.PNG Yandere Crazy.jpg NudeYandere.png Swimsuityandere.png GymYandere.png Yandere.png Yanderedump.png Yandereblind.png Yanderemurder.png Easter Eggs.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Akademi High Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Students Category:Unkillable